


Amaranthine

by VDFalls (ALaSnow)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fight Sex, Kinda, Laith, Leith - Freeform, M/M, Seduce, Seduction, Suggestive Themes, Training, Training Room, idek, it's implied itll happen, klance, more tags as more entries arise, what are we tagging these two now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaSnow/pseuds/VDFalls
Summary: A series of short individual scenes for Keith and Lance.None of these are edited or beta-ed.





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> In which two teases are training...

“You are such a tease…” He crowded over the half-galran, using the surprise from the push to keep him back. “You don’t even know it, and yet you’re still such a tease…” 

The blinking back violet eyes held a warm surprise at first before narrowing into a coy curl with his lips. “What makes you think I didn’t know?” 

Lance pulled back only a fraction before Keith had his position flipped, slamming him back to the training mats. He couldn’t help but stare up at him, mouth parted and chest heaving from the brawl earlier. They’d been on equal footing for most of the spar, until a few dirty tricks were thrown in and Lance turned up the entirety of his charm only to have it thrown back just as strong. It triggered something in him, anger at only being copied, as if Keith was mocking him for his efforts. It was almost sudden with how Lance had pinned him back with a firm leg crossing both of his and pushing down hard. 

Now, he was flat on his own back, staring up into those purple eyes and tempted to surrender defeat if it weren’t for how mad he was below the skin. Just as he was devising a way to flip them again, the weight shifted against his body and Keith leaned low across him, hips straddling his own deftly close but never touching more than a brush. 

“Why don’t you do something about it?” He purred, voice low and lips pressed close to Lance’s ear.


End file.
